Road Mayhem
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *sequel to "This LoveStinks"* After the wedding, Lana and Mia are invited to be on the road. How would that go down when one friend is glued to her favourite superstar and the other is trying to ruin lives, cause mayhem and have fun all in the process ?


_Me: Here is the sequel for _**This LoveStinks **_I would love to thank the people who had reviewed this story: coolchic79260, RainbowShelly, Breezyroo, biblicalforte, nexusdiva, Sonib89 and kikio1010. And for the excellent idea for the story, I would love to thank Sonib89, she has 99.99% credit for this idea (I just made a small adjustment if that's alright with you) ANYWAYS, read and enjoy :D :D_

**.x.**

Well, it was like the third last day of the parents' honeymoon and Lana was enjoying every last minute of her being home alone, with blaring her music at full volume and dancing like she's a maniac, and that stopped when she heard the phone ring. She shut off the music, walked to the phone, picked it up and said, "Hello."

"_How's life hunny?" _Joanna asked.

"Um, good Mom, how's being in the Bahamas going?" Lana asked.

"_Good, listen, can I ask you something?" _Joanna asked.

"Sure." Lana said.

"_Wanna go on the road?" _Joanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked.

"_Wanna be on the road with the WWE?" _Joanna asked.

"You serious? Wade's actually tolerating me that much to have me on the road?" Lana asked.

"_Shockingly yes. We're thinking that next week I think we're going to head off, so I suggest you pack. Oh, and before I forget, Mia can come too if she wants." _Joanna said before hanging up.

Lana hung up on her end and instantly called Mia.

"_Hello." _Mia said.

"MIA! GUESS WHAT!" Lana exclaimed.

"_What?" _Mia asked.

"You get to be going on the road with the WWE with me." Lana replied.

"_YOU SERIOUS!" _Mia exclaimed.

"Yeah—start packing, we're leaving next week." Lana said.

"_YAY! Finally getting to see The Miz!" _Mia exclaimed and that got a hang up from Lana who instantly went to her room and started to pack for an exciting few months or whatever that she was going touring with the WWE.

**.x.**

"Oh My God, I can't believe we're traveling with the WWE." Mia said, still can't believe what she's getting herself in to—she even pinched herself to see if she wasn't dreaming. Luckily she wasn't dreaming.

"This was my ultimate dream." Lana said.

"I thought it was taking over the world." Mia said, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, that too." Lana said. "But being with the WWE is definitely one of my dreams."

"Still—I get to see the Awesome one." Mia said, who was acting like she was on Cloud Nine.

"Mia, snap out of it, do you see me acting like this when I'm referring to Morrison, Gabriel or Bryan?" Lana asked.

"No." Mia said.

"Then stop fantazing about The Miz, gosh." Lana said.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Mia said holding her hands up in defense. "But I ain't holding any promises when I see him."

"And I'll just be the awkward one explaining that you are one of his biggest fans." Lana said.

"Hey ain't my fault I'm a miz-fit." Mia said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, like it ain't my fault that I'm a MoFo." Lana said.

"Well, you get attracted to guys with abs…it's just natural for you." Mia said.

"At least I could keep my cool around him." Lana said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"What?" Lana asked.

"I bet you twenty bucks that you don't act like a crazy fan girl around Morrison." Mia said.

"Fine—same goes for you and Miz." Lana said.

"Deal." Mia said as her and Lana shook hands.

**.x.**

"Where's your Mom and Barrett?" Mia asked when her and Lana were in one of the most beautiful hotel rooms that they have ever saw…and it was their own.

"As far as I know—I don't even _wanna _know where they are." Lana said as she was lying on her stomach on her laptop, probably on her Facebook or something.

"This is a freaking awesome hotel room—better than my actual room." Mia said.

"Yeah because your actual room consisted of ripped magazine pages, clothes, the school uniform, at times garbage, and stuff that I don't even wanna know." Lana said.

"Oh shut up it's not _that _bad." Mia said.

"Oh yes it is that bad hunny you just don't realize it." Lana said, then saw Mia pout. "Here." Lana said tossing a book. "That might cheer you up."

Mia opened the book and the hugest smile appeared on her face. The book was pictures and quotes that were about The Miz.

"Yeah, merry freaking Christmas." Lana said as she continued to surf on the computer before her phone rang. "Yeah." She said.

"_You and Mia still in the room?" _Joanna asked.

"Yeah." Lana said.

"_Good—we're probably heading to the arena in about fifteen minutes, so get ready if you need too." _Joanna said as she hang up.

"We're heading to the arena—get ready." Lana said as she got dressed in a white tank top underneath an Aeropostale sweater, blue skinny jeans and black Converse shoes as Mia got changed in a blue tube top, white short shorts and red Converse shoes and continued talking before heading off to the arena.


End file.
